


Found Myself a Cheerleader

by obviouslyelementary



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Aidan, Drug Use, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jock Dean, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Dean O'Gorman is a football player in his high school that has had a huge crush on the cheerleader's captain, Aidan Turner, for around two years, and has been able to deal with the fact that the guy only shows interest in girls, until a very peculiar night happens to change it all up for both of them, in more ways than they expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't hold myself back and I had to write about these two cuties.
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoy it, comments if you want. Any feedback is welcome and valid!
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean had always been a very quiet, serious guy. He didn’t go out as usually as the others did, especially for someone that had been in the football team since his first year of high school. The jocks, as they were called, were the ones that got out the most, going to almost every single party whenever they didn’t organize the party. And yet, Dean didn’t see the appeal in it. He wasn’t that fond on getting drunk and he didn’t like loud music and bright lights. He much favored a movie back at his house instead of a big party.

And while he claimed that he simply wasn’t interested, the guys on his team assured that his lack of partying was the reason why he didn’t get laid as often as them.

He didn’t care honestly. Aside from being gay – a fact that most of them knew – he never really liked the idea of a one-night stand. He had had his fair share of booty calls, but after a while waking up alone after a good night of sex, he realized it wasn’t at all what he liked. He wanted someone to be there next to him, honestly, but whenever he said that to his teammates, they told him to stop being so sensitive and enjoy life a bit more.

What they didn’t know though was that he had someone in mind for a long, long time. However, this said person surely held no interest in him. And that said person was Aidan Turner, leader of the cheerleaders.

Dean had been stupid in the beginning for thinking the boy was gay for being in the cheerleader group. It didn’t take long for him to realize his mistake, however, because a few weeks after he realized he was crushing on the guy, he found him making out with one of the girls from the cheerleader group. Dean felt stupid for thinking that the guy was gay just because of what he liked doing and for actually believing he would have a chance with a guy like Aidan.

The thing was that Dean, even being from the football team and being in his junior year, was never really popular around anyone. He had friends, but most of them were not from his team, but from random other groups, like the nerds and the weirdos. He liked them way better, and that was no secret to anyone. He defended them with his life, and had taken them out of trouble several times before, and that also meant that his popularity from the team evened out with the weirdness of the other groups and made him someone okay, that no one made fun but no one really admired.

Aidan, in the other hand, was one of the most popular guys in school. Being the leader of the cheerios, hot as a volcano, and easy going with basically everyone, no one why everyone liked him. The guys considered him a brother, and the girls drooled at his feet. He had at least three of them in his arms every day, and while he talked to them as if they were his best friends, Dean could see their lustful glances from anywhere he was. He didn’t blame them. His looks were the same. And his friends easily noticed.

“Stop looking at him like that. One day, he will realize it, and then you are done for” Adam, his long old friend, said. He was one of the nerd groups, always liking to study and read a book. Dean held him very dear, having known him since they were ten years old. He sighed, moving his glance from the table were the cheerleaders were eating their lunch.

“Sorry. I’m trying so hard to just let it go but... I just can’t. I really like him, you know?” he said, and Adam gave him a sympathetic look. James, who was another one of his friends, rolled his eyes. He was in his senior year for the second time in his life, and was most surely going to be there when Dean and Adam reached their senior years. The guy just never really cared about school.

“Why don’t you tell him that? He hardly looks like someone that would say no to any snog he could have. Besides, rumors run the school that you give a wonderful head. Why wouldn’t he want it?” he said, and Dean both frowned and blushed at that. Wonderful. Now there were rumors about him. Excellent.

“He is straight. He wouldn’t want that from any guy if he has girls all over him every second” he said, bitterly, returning his attention to his lunch. James and Adam exchanged a look of sympathy before shaking their heads.

“He doesn’t deserve a nice guy like you. Seriously” James said, nodding as he ate another piece of his apple. Dean sighed and shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. Aidan was a very touchy subject for him. The three stopped talking about it and decided to talk about the new movies that would be out soon. That distracted Dean enough for a while, until the bell rang and he knew he would have to train for the football season while the cheerleaders trained in the next field. Luckily, that also meant that he could train his concentration better, because sometimes Aidan’s moves distracted him from the games.

He was just so incredibly hot. Maybe a one-night stand with him wouldn’t be half as bad as it sounded. Sometimes, Dean got himself daydreaming about tugging his curly hair, marking his neck, making him squirm. He was proud to say that he was never much passive in bed, even if he did look like it normally, and he always left his partners just as breathless as they left him. He just liked to wonder, in the darkness of his room, how Aidan would be in bed. Girls never seemed to complain.

Girls. He frowned as he walked from the cafeteria to the lockers, ready to get changed. Unlike the others, he didn’t like walking around with his football clothes on. He usually wore simple t-shirts and jeans. He walked inside the changing rooms and stopped in front of his locker, quietly taking off his shirt and pants, knowing that there wasn’t anyone around. He also didn’t like undressing in front of anyone. He wasn’t ashamed of anything. He just thought it was a bit too personal for random people to just see him almost naked like he was right at that moment.

However, the world didn’t seem to agree with his wishes for personal space, because out of nowhere, he heard someone running through the room and panting close to him. Before he turned, he thought it might be someone from the team that had forgotten something, but it didn’t make him more comfortable, so he turned around as quickly as he could, covering himself with his football clothes as well as he could, just opening his mouth to ask whoever was there to wait for him to change.

Whoever, who was panting behind him was no teammate. Nope. It was Aidan Turner himself, with his cheerleader clothing, his curly hair, his pink lips and blushed cheeks, his muscular legs and angel face. Seriously? 

“Sorry” the cheerio said, still panting as he looked up. He chuckled as he saw how Dean looked, all flustered and trying to cover himself with his large football clothes. He surely looked ridiculous. “Oh. O’Gorman. Hey. How are you doing?” he asked, leaning against the lockers and smirking. Dean shook his head, trying to put his brain back in place and working, before looking again to him.

“Turner. I’m fine, thank you. Could you leave so I can change?” he asked, as politely as he could, and Aidan chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“Come on. You can change in front of me. We jocks and cheerios are buddies. No shame” he said, though Dean didn’t agree for one second. “Besides, I can’t leave. The girls are annoying me and I had to run away to a place they wouldn’t follow”

“In the male changing rooms? That would be the first place someone would look” Dean said, confused, but Aidan shook his head, brushing his hair with his fingers and making Dean’s heart skip a beat.

“Nah. I never change here. I change with them” he said, and then shrugged. “Anyway. If you really feel weird, I can turn around, but I won’t get out, if that’s what you want” he said, and Dean sighed.

“That’s enough, I suppose” he said, before turning around himself. He wouldn’t be able to change even if he was watching Aidan and making sure he wasn’t peaking. He just made his work as quick as possible, putting on his pants and shirt before turning around again. Aidan was not turned around when he turned. He was staring at Dean with a huge smirk that made the jock blush.

“Nice ass” he said, and Dean blushed even harder, shaking his head. Seriously? Did he really have to make such comments? The small hope inside his heart grew a bit larger and he hated himself for it. The guy was straight. He was being friendly. Or as friendly as straight boys could be when they wanted to be assholes.

Dean wouldn’t leave it like that. He had some self-respect.

“I can say the same” he said, before nodding and walking pass the cheerleader without looking at him. “See you later” he added before he got out and headed to the field. His heart was beating harder than ever.

The thing was that Aidan and Dean did talk, from time to time. They weren’t friends, oh no, not even close, but they sometimes chatted in boring parties or some breaks in their trainings. The difference is that usually they were surrounded by jocks and cheerios, and when they weren’t, Aidan was drunk or high, which did make the conversation smoother, but also gave Dean a feeling that nothing that was being said was actually real. It was just the alcohol or drugs talking, and he wasn’t very fond of it. At all, actually.

So usually he just pretended those conversations never existed and tried to forget them as soon as the sun rose in the next day. 

And that was it. He walked to the training with his heart beating faster for having talked for five minutes alone with a not drunk Aidan Turner. He was ridiculous, but that he had always known. He was a lovebird. He knew it. And there was nothing he could really do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate when I am enjoying myself too much with this fics. I just end up writing five chapters on one day...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Are you going to the party this Friday?” Josh, one of the only teammates he actually liked, asked as they quietly sat by the bleachers, watching the cheerios’ practice while they waited for their break to end. Dean shrugged quietly, looking down at his water bottle in silence for a few seconds.

“I think so. I have nothing to do, the tests just ended, and I really do need to relax. Maybe I will even find someone to make out with. I think I kinda need it” he said, honestly, looking at his friend and making him smirk.

“Right. You told me a long time ago that you don’t like one night stands” he said, and Dean stared at him trying to pretend he was offended, which made the jock next to him laugh loudly.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like them. They are not my favorite for sure, but then again, if no one wants to date me and I don’t want to date anyone, what better than have someone to stay the night?” he said, shrugging lightly. “Honestly, I just need to forget for a bit”

“Forget Turner?” Josh asked, making Dean wince a bit as he turned his face to stare at the cheerleaders in front of them. Aidan was there, looking as handsome as ever, listening carefully their coach’s words and passing them to the other cheerios. His clothes, usually tight, were even tighter around his body, sticking to him because of the sweat; his curly hair wet and flying everywhere as he jumped around and made the most amazing moves Dean had ever seen anyone doing. He was just incredible.

“Josh! Dean! Get your asses down here before I cut you off the season!” they heard their couch, Graham, yelling from the field, making the two jump up and run off back to the training. Graham was a nice guy, and Dean liked him a lot. He was almost like a father, if you could say that about a teacher, but he was. He always tried to make them feel good, and helped them out with anything really. He even let some guys crash at his house one day when they were too drunk to go back home. He was the best. But he was very strict as a coach. As the team got reunited again, he separated them and made them play a whole game, it ending close to the nightfall. It was tiring, but worth it, as they ended up with very even points. The team was in perfect form. They were surely going to win the regionals.

When the game ended, Dean walked away without saying goodbye, heading to the changing rooms so he could go home as quickly as it was possible. He grabbed his bag and went off, stopping by the first bus stop he could find. He sat down, knowing his bus would take a bit long to arrive, and started to play on his phone, knowing that the time would go faster like that.

After a few minutes, someone sat by his side, and he didn’t even have to look up to know who it was. His heart got faster again and he pretended he hadn’t realized whom it was.

It had been around a week since the locker room incident, and Dean wasn’t ready to have another one of those incidents in such a short period of time. Aidan, however, didn’t seem to think the same way.

“O’Gorman!” he said, happily, gently brushing their arms together. Dean looked up, pretending to be surprised, and gave him a small smile. His heart was beating so fast because of the touch that he couldn’t ignore the sound of it in his ears.

“Turner! What a surprise! I didn’t know you waited for your bus here” he said, making the cheerio chuckle and shrug lightly.

“Usually I don’t take buses. I usually have a ride home. But no one could take me today. And I didn’t want to wait for the ones that could” he said, shrugging again and smiling. “You played well today. You are the best running back for sure” he said, and the compliments were genuine. Dean decided to do the same. A genuine compliment for another.

“Thank you. I have to say the same. You are the best cheerleader that I’ve ever watched” he said, a sweet smile on his face. He could be nice. Aidan was an easy person to feel comfortable around, even if he was Dean’s two years old crush. “I wouldn’t be able to do all those jumps and twists to save my life”

“Oh come on. Its not that hard” Aidan laughed, shaking his head, though he seemed pleased at the compliment. After a moment of silence, a comfortable one, he looked deep into Dean’s eyes. They were so brown. So beautiful. Golden lines adorned it like gold on wood. It was stunning honestly. Dean could spend weeks just staring at him like that. “How come we never talked?”

“What?” Dean asked, blinking a bit. He hadn’t really heard what the cheerio had said, being too focus on his eyes. Aidan chuckled quietly at that before smirking.

“How come we never talked? You are a nice person to just make small talk with” he said, again, tilting his head. Dean hummed a bit, thinking of an answer, but none came, besides the obvious ‘you were my crush and I didn’t really feel like talking to you so I wouldn’t embarrass myself’ answer.

“I don’t know. I guess we just don’t have friends in common” Dean said, and Aidan slowly nodded, having to agree. After another moment of silence, the cheerleader stood up and smiled.

“My bus. Well... It was a nice talk. See you tomorrow” Aidan said, kissing Dean’s cheek and rushing inside the bus. The kiss made the jock stand frozen for a long time, even losing his bus. He was as red as a tomato, and his cheek burned.

He shouldn’t think any of it. Aidan clearly liked girls, and was very affectionate with everyone he talked to, but he couldn’t stop his body from trembling a bit as he touched the place where the other male had kissed. He was such a stupid lovebird. How could he even deal with himself, seriously. It was just a kiss. A kiss on the cheek.

Dean got inside his bus with a dumb smile on his face, almost melting on the first seat he saw. He was so stupid. So, so stupid.

When he got home, he went to his room and locked the door. There was no one home yet, but he didn’t want to risk it. After all, he wasn’t all confortable to talk to his family about such matters. So, he started a Skype call with Adam, telling him what had happened. The two talked and laughed for around three hours, when his mother arrived.

“So... Do you think he might be interested in you?” Adam asked, in that innocent way of his, and Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“Of course not. He is straight. Life isn’t like those movies where a straight guy turns gay for another one. If he doesn’t like men, he won’t like me. And I can live with it, honestly. He’s just so dreamy” he mumbled, laying his head on his pillow and closing his eyes. He knew Adam was sending him a pitiful look.

“Well... Sometimes I actually like that. Remember your last boyfriend?” Adam said, and Dean’s eyes opened widely, staring at the ceiling. How could he forget? But why Adam had brought him up in the first place?

“What about him? Aidan isn’t like him” he said, going right to the defense of the guy he liked. Adam’s face didn’t make it look that he agreed. “He isn’t. Caleb was an asshole”

“Well, not in the beginning. He was nice. He was fun. He was popular. Remember?” he said, and Dean groaned quietly. He didn’t like remembering Caleb. He had broken his heart in more ways than one. “And then, he became the asshole we know”

“Aidan isn’t Caleb” he repeated, and then stopped when he heard the front door opening. “Mom is here. Gotta go. See you tomorrow Dam” he said, smiling and closing the window with a sigh. He didn’t think Aidan was like Caleb for several reasons, but he couldn’t be sure.

Actually, he shouldn’t even be worrying about it. After all, the guy was straight. He would never have a chance, so there would be no way he would know if the guy was actually like Caleb or not.

He walked out of his room, going down to the kitchen where his mother waited, their talk still very vivid and clear in his head.

That night, he dreamed of Aidan and his sweet smile and curly hair, not for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, chapters 3 and 4. Chapter 5 is not done yet okay? Sorry. I just had to do some smut.
> 
> Enjoy!

Friday came up quicker than Dean could have expected. Aidan and he hadn’t talked again, at all, since that day on the bus stop. And yet, sometimes during practice, he saw the cheerleader staring at him, sometimes sending him winks and waving. He waved back every time, hiding away his blush by turning away and focusing back on the game.

Weirdly enough, he played even better if he had Aidan watching him. Maybe he wanted to impress his crush, or maybe he was just in a good week. Who could possibly know?

In any case, the party was about to start and Dean was leaving his house, saying goodbye to his parents as he hopped on Josh’s car. He sat next to his friend, wearing a button up shirt over a t-shirt, and wearing his usual jeans. His hair was gelled back, making a very nice look that he was quite proud of. 

“You really were talking seriously about getting laid” Josh teased, making Dean roll his eyes and nod forward.

“Just drive” he said, and the guy did as asked, driving off quickly and heading to the party. They listened songs, sang them out loud, laughed and talked. When they arrived, the place was already filled with teenagers ready to party and go wild, most of them already drinking from their red cups, or smoking something outside in groups. Dean and Josh made their way out, heading inside and finding the owner of the house, one of their teammates, on the kitchen, grabbing some beers. Jonathan, as he was called, smiled at their presence.

“Dean! Josh! You took long! Here” he said, offering two of the cups he was taking away. The two accepted with nods, smirking to their friend, and while Dean took a sip, Josh drank it up quickly. Dean rolled his eyes at his friend and walked out of the kitchen, checking every room. There were teens everywhere, most of them drinking or smoking or making out.

It didn’t take long for him to find Aidan making out with a girl by the corner of the hallway.

He turned away quickly, now surely needing to get drunk and find someone to make out with. He walked back to the kitchen, downing a glass of vodka with juice, and returned to the living room, trying to forget the image of Aidan kissing someone else as he walked through the crowd in the room. Soon, he found a few more teammates and joined in their conversations.

“Dean, my man!” One of them, Alex, said, pulling him closer to an awkward hug. Dean smiled and nodded, waving to the others quietly. “So, are you going to take someone out tonight or you’re still keeping your virginity to your marriage” he asked, making all of them laugh loudly. Dean laughed as well before punching the guy on the arm lightly.

“Shut up. I’m not a prude” he said, rolling his eyes. “I am actually looking for someone. Do any of you know if there is anyone that would sleep with me here in this party?”

“I could list at least seven girls that would die to give you head” Luke, another one of his teammates, said, nodding to a few girls that were dancing together in the dance floor. Dean looked at them and then sent a glare in Luke’s direction. “Haha, sorry sorry. Well... do you see that blond over there? He surely likes guys. I saw him making out with a dude in the backyard not a while ago”

Well... the blond guy wasn’t so bad. He was hot. A bit too buff for his tastes, but then again, nowadays his taste was slim, tall, brunette, brown eyed, and honestly, he wouldn’t have anyone like that. So, a hot blond was enough.

“Thanks” Dean said, smirking to the guys around him before walking away to the guy. As he approached him, the guy also seemed to take notice of him. He clearly wasn’t from their high school, but Dean didn’t mind that much. They could have a quick in the bathroom and then move on. He didn’t go to strangers’ houses. The guy seemed to show as much interest in Dean as Dean showed in him, so both walked in a straight line, meeting in the middle, and the guy didn’t wait to wrap his arms around Dean’s waist. He was taller than him by a head, which wasn’t at all surprising, considering that Dean wasn’t much tall himself.

“Hello. What is your name?” the guy asked, and Dean gave him the dirtiest smile he could manage. He wanted to get laid, especially now that the alcohol was starting to affect him. He felt light, and hot.

“Dean. What’s yours?” he asked, and the guy chuckled, leaning down to breathe against his ear. It wasn’t at all bad, and at least he wasn’t thinking about Aidan. Or maybe he was, but so what?

“Jason” he said, and Dean hummed. He liked the name. He liked even better the fact that the guy was already kissing and breathing against his neck, making shivers going down his spine and better of all, waves going down to his groin.

Maybe having a booty call wasn’t that bad after all.

It didn’t take long for them to be in a extremely hot make out section, where Dean was being pushed against a wall and pinned there while they dry humped each other. Only with alcohol in his veins Dean let himself be so careless like that, otherwise he would be taking the guy to a bathroom and doing everything as quietly as he could. He never liked attention. But then again, he wasn’t receiving any, because there were couples all around them and the song was too loud anyway for anyone to listen any of his groans. Or at least, that was what he thought, until Jason pulled away, growling to someone next to them. Dean opened his eyes to stare at who it was, but he simply didn’t know who it was. Jason talked angrily to them for a while before looking back and sighing.

“You have to go?” Dean asked softly, and Jason nodded. “It’s okay. Thanks for the night”

“Thank you” Jason smirked, stealing him a breathless kiss before leaving him there and going away with said person. Dean stood next to the wall quietly for a few minutes, trying to get over the kiss before walking slowly to the kitchen and sitting on a random chair while he drank water.

He felt so hot. So drunk. That place was boring without anyone to kiss.

Suddenly, someone sat next to him, and he turned to see who it was. His eyes went wide and he looked away quickly. Why? Why always him?

“O’Gorman!” Aidan said, smiling widely. He had several bruises on his neck, his lips were pink, his hair was a mess, and he looked so good like that. He just wished one of those bruises were his to show off, but they weren’t. “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to sober up” he complained, rubbing his eyes and taking another sip from his glass. Aidan laughed at him and then shook his head.

“Come on! Lets dance!” he said, and Dean felt himself being pulled up. He followed because, well, what else to do when your crush asks you to dance? He was taken to the dance floor, where the two of them started to dance, jumping and feeling their bodies rubbing together every now and then from the other people pushing them around. It felt so weird and so good, having Aidan so close. And yet, he couldn’t think any more of it, because it was probably just a friendly dance.

He wanted that blond back.

They danced so many songs that Dean didn’t even remember after they stopped. Both were panting, tired, sweaty, but smiling as if the world didn’t matter anymore. As they returned to the kitchen, both ready to grab a drink and go back to dancing, he heard someone cat calling and as he turned around to check, his eyes widened.

The world stopped, and for a minute, he couldn’t really think. He stared to the boys in front of him, heart beating fast and breaking at the same time.

Aidan was, shamelessly, kissing another guy right on the mouth, his arms wrapped around the man’s neck, pulling him closer as they kissed and rubbed themselves together in the rhythm of the song.

Dean didn’t wait for them to split up. He vanished from the party as if he had never been there in the first place, grabbing the first bus he could and going straight home.

When Josh tried to contact him, he turned his phone off and threw it on the ground. He didn’t cry, obviously not, but he laid on his bed, staring at the wall for long minutes before he ended up falling asleep, around four in the morning.

He dreamed that Aidan was kissing and rubbing himself against every men in the team and the school, and he woke up several times with his breathing fast, a gasp stuck in his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, like I said. Sorry if it is short and rushed. I'm out of practice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean decided to avoid Aidan or any topic that involved him for the next week. Everywhere he saw the cheerleader, he would go away, or simply ignore him straight away. Whenever his friends asked, he changed subjects. He didn’t like thinking about what he had seen. And clearly the school itself didn’t give a damn about it, because no ne even commented it, and he kissed that other guy in front of everyone, not even trying to hide it.

It seemed like the whole school knew he had a thing for boys, but him. And that made him very, very pissed.

“Dean. Dean! DEAN!” he was called, making him jump on his chair and look over at Adam. The boy was frowning to him. “That’s the second time you have drifted off for no good reason. What is going on?”

“Maybe he’s thinking about the fact that Turner might not be as straight as he thought” James said, shrugging, making Adam send him a curious look and Dean stare at him as if he would kill him at any second.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, dear Adam, it seems that in the last party, Aidan Turner made out with a guy just in front of our friend’s eyes” James explained, making Adam’s eyes widen. “Exactly. It seems like the lad is a straight as the letter S”

"He kissed a guy? In front of you?" Adam asked, his eyes wide as if someone had just cheated on him. Dean groaned, staring at James for a second or two before shrugging. 

"Yes. But it's none of my business" he mumbled, his voice quieter than usual. It was easier to deal with the fact that he would never have Aidan because he was straight. Now he needed a new excuse not to act on it. Honestly, he was just too scared to do anything. 

"Of course it is! It means that you have a chance!" Josh, who just appeared out of nowhere, said as he sat down next to his friend. Adam and James stared at him for a while, already used to his presence even though the three weren't exactly friends. Dean sighed. 

"I don't have a chance. I can't act as if I had"

"But you do! He likes guys, and you're hot. At least a sleep over you can get" Josh said, and the others agreed quietly. 

"I can't. He would never show interest in someone like me. The best we can be is friends, and that's it. Don't try to fill my hopes" he said seriously, and then stood up. "Excuse me" he added, walking away and leaving his entire plate at the table. He walked off to the locker rooms, needing a quick shower. There was still half an hour until the end of lunch time. He could easily take a quick shower and have no one around. 

And so it happened. He removed his clothes, putting them inside his locker and removing the football ones so he could change right away. Then, he turned the shower on, the water hot enough to make some fog on the bathroom, and entered under the spray, sighing relaxed as the water hit his body. He took the shower slowly, washing his body while enjoying the sensation. Everything was so quiet and relaxing. He felt really good in there, even if there was no door in case someone appeared. 

But no one would come inside with half an hour left to end the lunchtime. Or so he thought.

It didn’t take five minutes for someone to walk inside. He, however, did not listen to it, and continued to take his shower, humming quietly as he washed his short hair and rinsed it off. He just noticed when he heard someone cleaning their throat, and his body froze up, making him turn around with hands in front of his crotch, staring with wide eyes to whoever was there.

Why. Why him?

“Oh... Sorry” Aidan said, but his smirk didn’t show any real apology. “I didn’t know you were taking a shower. But then again, this is a public place, so it could be anyone”

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked shakily, his entire face and part of his chest getting red with embarrassment. Aidan chuckled and sat down on the bench behind him.

“There is no need to feel ashamed. We are both grown up boys here. And we are alone in fact” he said, but he didn’t feel good anyway. After all, it wasn’t anyone. It was Aidan. Damn it, why did the guy have to make everything awkward. And he liked it.

“What do you want?” Dean asked through his teeth, turning around and quickly grabbing the soap. He couldn’t wait for the cheerleader to leave. He clearly was making zero effort to make Dean feel more comfortable. 

“Well... You have been avoiding me for a week and I guessed you wouldn’t be able to avoid me if I cornered you somewhere” he said simply, and Dean froze again when he heard clothes being moved. A quick glance back was enough to make him almost choke. Now Aidan was also undressing, probably going to take a shower on the next stall. “Can you borrow me your shampoo and stuff? I’m kind of needing a shower as well but my stuff isn’t here”

“Sure” Dean answered, his voice much firmer than he thought it would be. After a while, he saw the water next to his stall start to spray out of the shower, and a curly haired head appear on his side vision. He took the moment that Aidan had his eyes closed because of the water to glance quickly to the boy next to him. He was so... incredibly beautiful. He could see Aidan’s face, relaxed from the hot water, his neck, his shoulders and collarbones. Then, he looked back down and swallowed thickly. Not the moment to get hard. Not the moment.

“Shampoo?” he heard Aidan saying, and grabbed the bottle, handing it to the boy. Instead of holding it, however, Aidan held his wrist and pulled him against the wall of stall, the wall stopping at their chests, leaving much to imagination. The cold wall made his body shiver, but not more than the feeling of Aidan’s hand moving up his arm, slowly, sensually, while those dark brown eyes stared deep into his with malice written all over. Their noses were almost touching and his breathing was shaken. What the hell was going on?

“Turner...”

“I know you want me” the cheerleader said, firmly, and Dean’s heart skipped a beat. Oh my. Was he that obvious? “I’ve known since you broke up with that asshole boyfriend of yours. You never let me come closer. But now I have you where I want you” he said, in such a dirty way that Dean almost felt like he was kneeling in front of the younger man. And only then Dean realized. Aidan smelt of alcohol.

Oh. That explained a lot.

“Turner. You are drunk” he said, moving away from the wall, but once again he was tugged by his wrist and hit against it. “Turner. Enough of this. You are not in your right mind”

“I am in my right mind. You say that because I had some drinks, but that doesn’t make me stop or start wanting something. It just makes me brave enough to say it” he said, moving his head closer, but Dean moved away. He couldn’t risk it. The whole school could hate him. Aidan could hate him.

“Stop it” he repeated, firmer this time, pulling his wrist away and stepping away from the wall. He noticed that at the distance, Aidan could see a bit more of his naked body, but honestly he didn’t care at the moment. He was decided not to do anything.

But then, instead of giving up, Aidan walked out of his stall and stood in front of Dean’s, staring at him, checking him out, while Dean covered his crotch and stared only at Aidan’s eyes. They were so hungry, but there was something else there. Something Dean couldn’t really put his finger on. But then it was too late to care, because Aidan was walking closer to him and making him step back until his back was pressed against the wall under the shower. They weren’t touching, at all, but Aidan was looking down at him and licking his lips and Dean couldn’t stop his eyes from going down to watch it. His body was so warm. Aidan was so warm.

Aidan leaned down, one hand going to Dean’s neck and pulling him closer as their lips touched. Losing his balance, Dean stepped forward and lifted his hands, holding onto Aidan’s wet hips. Their chests touched, and soon their entire bodies were touching, because the cheerleader wrapped his arm around the jock’s waist and pulled him closer.

Even if Dean wanted to pull back, with their mouths touching and their bodies pressed together, there was simply no way he could fight his want and his need to be closer to the guy he liked.

They moaned into each other’s mouths as they pressed together, one of Dean’s hands moving up to tug at the cheerleader’s curly hair. It was wet, but so soft nevertheless, and his hand squeezed Aidan’s waist, giving up in being good and just biting the younger boy’s bottom lip while he moved and pressed him against the wall this time.

He didn’t even wonder if the guy liked to be dominant. It just felt so right to press him against a wall and grind up to him like Dean was doing at the moment. And Aidan didn’t seem to disagree, for the sounds he was letting out against his mouth, his arm helping with the grinding while his other hand moved through Dean’s short hair.

The jock didn’t even wait before licking the other’s bottom lip and lick inside his mouth as soon as he opened up. The hand that were so secure on Aidan’s waist moved down to his thigh, while Dean moved his leg between the cheerio’s, moving his thigh against the boy’s groin and making him moan deeply into his mouth. Another tug on the curly hair was responded by a soft whimper, which was swallowed by Dean in a heartbeat. The two continued with the grinding and kissing for a while, until Aidan seemed to get tired of it and moved one of his hands down to their groins, wrapping in hand around both of them and stroking quickly. The feeling of his hand and his cock moving against his own made Dean pull away from the kiss and move down to suck the cheerleader’s neck, groaning deeply as he felt his stomach getting hot and tight. He didn’t hesitate or have any second thoughts as he simply dig his teeth into Aidan’s skin, making him groan deeply and move his head back to rest against the wall. It only took Dean to move his mouth away and lick the mark that he had left for Aidan to come onto his own hand and their stomachs, their bodies too glued for it to reach their chests. Dean felt his heart hurt deliciously as he saw the pleasure clear on Aidan’s face, his eyes closed, his head pressing against the wall, his mouth opened as he moaned, his muscles relaxing. 

After the aftershock, Dean felt Aidan’s legs trembling and he held his waist right away, pressing them together again. He hadn’t reached his release, but at the moment he didn’t even remember he had a dick. He looked at Aidan as the cheerleader chuckled breathlessly, supporting himself onto Dean and opening his eyes to look down at him.

“Thanks... I thought I was going to fall for a second there” he said, obviously tired, and then his clean hand moved up, gently caressing the jock’s face. His heart beat fast and hard and he could feel it almost jumping out of his chest right there and then. But it didn’t, and just as suddenly as the touch had started, it ended. Aidan took a moment and recomposed himself, before looking down and making a face. “Shit... I forgot you”

“What?” Dean asked, too amazed to even understand. Then, he followed the other’s glance and blushed before looking up again and shaking his head. “No need to worry about me. I can handle myself alone. No biggy”

“No, come on. Let me help out. I’ll feel bad if I don’t” he said softly, now his hand caressing down Dean’s neck, shoulder, down his sides and hips and... Dean held his wrist before he could reach anywhere, and then smiled up at him.

“Don’t feel bad. It’s fine. Seriously” he said softly and then stepped back. “Now I need another shower. So, if you want to join up...” he said, his chest suddenly feeling light, and Aidan smirked at him, moving closer to the spray.

“I thought you were ashamed of yourself” he said, and Dean chuckled, shaking his head. He started to clean himself up but he felt too sensitive. Soon, he would start moaning again. Aidan realized that and smiled. “Sorry. I’ll leave you to it” he said, before walking out of the stall. Dean watched him quietly, and in less than five minutes, he was with his clothes on and leaving the locker room silently, the mark showing off on his neck.

He was quite proud of what he had done there.

With a content sigh, he turned his attention back to his unattended problem and closed his eyes. It was much easier to imagine anything now that he had had the full experience.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give kudos and send comments if you enjoy!
> 
> Send prompts if you wish!

“You did what?”

“You dog!”

“I can’t believe it”

Dean laughed at his friends’ reactions to his news. His chest felt so incredibly light, and he felt so happy he could smile even if there was the end of the world going on. Josh was in shock, James was smirking and Adam seemed a bit disappointed.

“Yes. We had a quick in the locker room, while taking a shower. And oh my god, it was amazing” he sighed dreamily, laying his head on his arms over the table. The three looked at each other and then at him.

“Well that’s wonderful but... Did you tell him about the whole dating thing?” Adam asked, always being the one worried about details. Dean sighed and shook his head before sitting back up.

“No, not yet. I’m waiting for the next opportunity. But I have to say it was amazing nevertheless. He was just so wonderfully pretty, and I left a mark on his neck that will last days” he said, proudly, and Josh gasped.

“You were the one that left that purple-red thing in his neck?” He asked, and then he smirked, punching Dean on the arm. “You dirty boy! Wanted to mark your territory, was it?”

“Well, if he did, it wasn’t done well enough” Adam said, making all of them turn around, only to see Aidan kiss a girl in the middle of the cafeteria, while no one seemed to mind. That not only showed Dean something he did not want to see, but it also made his good mood disappear.

“Dude. You don’t go around showing your friend the guy he likes while he’s kissing another chick!” Josh complained, but Dean was too out of it to listen. He simply stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, saying nothing to anyone. He didn’t have to stare at that public demonstration of affection and just deal with it. He just wanted to disappear.

And so he did. He walked to the bleachers, sitting on the corner and curling up to listen to his music. On that particular day there would be no practice, because it had rained and the field was almost like a giant pool of dirty. He watched the place silently, rocking his body to the sound of the music while he tried to think about anything else but Aidan. He thought about the grass, the rain, what he would have for dinner, any party that could be happening any time soon, the blond he had met on the last party, anything that wasn’t that curly haired cheerleader.

It did not seem to work, however, since his thoughts always returned to the fact that he should not think about Aidan Turner.

A groan left his mouth and he gave up, standing up and walking down the bleachers. Listen to music wasn’t helping. He walked to the gym, where most of the equipment was kept, and walked to a room under the main area, where the boxers trained. There was no one in there, for his luck, so he simply stole the lint that was over a bench and wrapped his hands with it before removing his coat and grabbing a punching bag. He placed it on the hook and took a deep breath, music still playing in his ears as he started to punch the bag, feeling a bit better just as he started.

He liked taking his frustration out on inanimate objects. He was against any kind of violence.

He stayed there, punching that bag, for unknown time, until someone walked inside. He didn’t listen the person, the song in his ears being too loud for him to listen anything. He only noticed someone when said person touched hi shoulder, making him jump around and stand in defensive position. As soon as he saw who it was, however, he froze and let his arms fall to his side.

Richard Armitage, the school’s boxing coach, was staring down at him, his eyebrow raised.

The guy was not a bad man. He was actually very nice, and Dean knew him a bit from the short time he had spent in the boxing team, but he did seem cold at first look. 

“Coach Armitage! Y-you...” he said, trying to find a quick ezxcuse to why he was there with no one’s authorization. Richard just raised his hand, however, telling Dean to stop speaking. And so he did.

“There has been a time since I’ve last seen you down here” Richard said, and sometimes Dean wondered if the guy could read minds. The way he was staring at him showed that he clearly knew something was off. “Did something happen?”

Should Dean tell him about his personal problems?

“I’m just angry at someone” he said, shrugging it off as nothing important. It wasn’t really. Aidan and he weren’t dating. Not even close. He shouldn’t get so shaken by something like that. But there he was, complaining about it to Richard Armitage of all people. “No big deal”

“It’s Turner, isn’t it?” he asked, and Dean almost chocked on his own breath. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned red in less than one second. Richard smirked at the reaction. “I knew it. Graham owes me a coffee” he said, and then turned serious again. “Anyway. You don’t have to talk about it, but if you want, I can give you some tips on how to get over someone”

Very optimistic of his part.

“I’m fine coach. Thanks anyway” Dean said, sighing softly as he turned back and put his ear buds back in their place. After a deep breath, he started to beat the punch bag again, feeling way better about the whole situation, even though it was clear that not only all the students and Aidan had realized his crush, but his teachers as well.

Maybe being so obvious was something Aidan didn’t like. Maybe he liked being secretive.

Perhaps a few changes here and there wouldn’t hurt, even if they were made for a very stupid reason: a guy.

Dean didn’t think much through it. Soon, he was alone again with his music, feeling calm and relaxed as he sent punch after punch on the bag. 

He did not notice the group of cheerleaders watching him and giggling at him by the door of the boxing training room.


End file.
